Strangers
by RockinWaterBender
Summary: Quinn wants Sam back and Sam wants Quinn back too. but sam is too afraid that quinn will cheat again with Finn. Will sam stick with Santana or take a risk with quinn. Please read and tell me what you think of it. all comments are welcomed! I dont own glee
1. Broken Records

Quinn Fabray held her books tightly to her chest as she shoved past the high schoolers littering the halls. She looked around and almost immediatly regretted it because Finn caught her eye and he sauntered over to her side. "Hey Quinn. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go see a movie tomorrow night." Finn said and matched his pace with hers. Quinn knew he was going to ask her that since the past few weeks he was always pestering her, even when she was still with...Sam. That name caused a lump to rise in her throat and a sharp pain shoot in her stomach. The heartbreak was almost unbearable especially since he got with Santana after. She missed her Sam that always was suppose to be hers and not Santanas. "So?" Finn said as he brought her back to reality. "Uhhh...I can't." Quinn replied and hurried away from him in hopes of him finally leaving her alone. She did get away from him, but unfortunatly she bumped into the hard chest that she recognized instinctavily without even looking up at his sand colored hair or those unmistakable green eyes that were so indescribable. She pulled her eyes from her feet and met his beautiful stare. "Better watch where youre going. Don't want you to get hurt." Sam said and sent her a fake friendly smile. Quinn smiled faintly and moved away towards her class. It took all she had in her to keep from looking back at him so she didn't see that he stared after her with wanting to match her own hunger inside.

Sam Evans tried to manuever his eyes away from her as she walked alone down the hall without him at herside to hold her books or take her hand. Yes he did miss her like crazy, but he was with Santana which he didn't even know why. Finn wanted Quinn and betrayed him by kissing her when Quinn was suppose to be his. HIS! Sam's heart belonged her and no one else. Not even Santana. He turned and walked the opposite way of his heart, to his locker where Quinn usually stood waiting for him in between classes. Now as he opened his locker alone and switched out his books, he could'nt help but look at the empty space where she should have been standing, making him laugh. Santana's voice broke his train of thought as she rubbed his back. The gesture sent shivers down his back, and they weren't good ones. However, Santana took it as a good thing and smiled as he shut his locker and turned towards her. "Hey sexy. I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?" She purred and traced Sam's stomach that was covered by a tight black tshirt. "I had to get to class." He said and pulled away as she tried to kiss him. "What is wrong with you lately!" Santana demanded and Sam just shrugged. "I'm just not feeling it anymore. There is no chemistry at all." Sam stated and walked off leaving Santana with her eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Puck passed Santana and laughed before saying, "You better close that mouth Santana, some little boys will get alittle too excited." Santana gave him daggers and stomped off while Puck walked the opposite way, chuckling to himself.


	2. Her Heart's voice

Quinn practically ran to rehearsal since her science teacher held her back several minutes discussing her sudden drop in grades. "I know you can do better than this Quinn. Try harder next test and it should bring your grade back up to your average." Mrs. Swintasky replied. Quinn just nodded even though she barely heard what she just said. If only you knew what i was feeling lady, she thought as she sailed through the doors just in time for the bell to ring. Everyone was seated so Quinn sat in an empty seat by Brittany and Finn came to sit beside her. "Are you alright?" He whispered worriedly and Quinn just shook her head. Mr. Schuester stroded into the room and his confidence filled the air, immediatly enlightening everyone's mood instantly. "Good morning guys. Today we are gonna do something special. I've decided we are going to sing in pairs as in boy girl couples." Mr. Schuester replied and smiled enthusiatically. Everyone smiled along with him and began discussing partners. The partners were Artie/Brittany, Tina/Mike, Mercedes/Kurt, Rachel/Puck, Sam/Santana, and her/Finn. She had to unwillingly accept Finn as her partner since there was no one else and she couldn't bear to be stuck with no partner. Tina and Mike started off with 'Dance with me' by T Carter which they put their own modern twist to the country song. The Rachel and Puck dazzled her with 'Love the way you lie'. Artie and Brittany pulled a slow one when they sung 'Endless love' that made tears come to Quinn's eyes. Next up was Mercedes/Kurt with 'Tired of being sorry.' Quinn sighed heavily and walked up to where Mercedes and Kurt just left. Finn was at her side and took her hand while the music started.

**"I got your back boy  
We were high  
We were low  
But I promise I will never let you go  
Said I got I got I got I got your back boy  
I got I got I got I got your back boy  
(I know you got my back right)  
Keep my swagger  
Keep it looking good for ya  
Keep it looking hood for ya  
Shawty if you don't know  
I got I got I got I got your back boy"**

Quinn's voice rang out through out the room as the pain in her heart was searing. Finn stroked her hand with his thumb and she pulled it out of his grasp as he sang loudly. She looked up at her audience to see Sam and Santana sitting close to each other. She saw Santana snuggle close to Sam and send her a dirty look so Quinn's eyes immediatly retreated to the ground at her feet. Unfortunatly, she didn't see Sam shrug away from Santana and lean forward with his eyes focused on only Quinn.

**"They wonder how we do what we do  
Panamera Porsches me and you  
Step to your side (?)  
Be by your side whatever your gonna do"**

Quinn looked up to see Sam smiling at her and Santana glowering. Quinn felt her confidence boost immediatly as she finished off with Finn strongly. She locked eyes with Sam and sung from her broken heart to him in sorrow and love.

**"I got your back boy  
We were high  
We were low  
But I promise I will never let you go  
Said I got I got I got I got your back boy  
I got I got I got I got your back boy  
(I know you got my back right)  
Keep my swagger  
Keep it looking good for ya  
Keep it looking hood for ya  
Shawty if you don't know  
I got I got I got I got your back boy"**

Quinn smiled as her audience erupted in applause and Santana's glower darkened in envy. She took her seat again and watched sadly as Santana took center floor with her love right beside her. "This song is dedicated for me and Sam since as you all know that him and Quinn are OVER! And me and him are TOGETHER!" She exagerated loudly and Quinn felt nausea roll in her stomach. She wanted to attack her with her fists and pound that smirk off her face, that's how mad she was.


	3. His Harmony

The music started out fast with its beats as Sam struggled to keep up with Santana.

**Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud**

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on 

Sam sang softly as Santana sent him a sultry look under her lashes. Sam looked away quickly and met Quinn's soft blue sad eyes. It made his heart skip a beat when she looked at him that way. He couldn't hear Santana's melody overbearing the room since all he felt, heard, smelt, and saw was Quinn. Why had he hurt her and why had she kissed Finn?

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue**  
**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

Santana's voice took over at the chorus as Sam watched Quinn thoughfully. Finn leaned in and whispered in her ear but she shrugged him off with her eyes still locked on Sam's. The intensity of his love filled his heart and soul while he watched the girl he loved sitting almost ten feet away from him with another guy instead of standing right next to him and singing with him.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Sam finished it off and held Quinn's gaze the whole time while Santana steamed beside him and Finn glared at Sam. "Fantastic Sam and Santana!" Mr. Schuester replied and applauded them. The audience yelled and clapped with just as much enthusiasm. But still Sam didn't break Quinn's stare. "Well we are done for the day so pack up and go home." Mr. Schuester replied and everyone began to get up and leave until Sam's voice rang out above the slight noise. "One more song." He said and looked at the teacher. Mr. Schuester shrugged and leaned against the piano while everyone took their seats again as some even murmured in curiosity. "What are we singing?" Santana said as she stroked his arm and sent Quinn a glare. "WE aren't singing anything." Sam stated and pulled away roughly from her cold touch. He then walked the five long steps to her and held out his hand. "Sing with me". 


	4. Love's Duet

Quinn took his hand and let herself be lead to the center floor. Santana still stood there huffing over getting choosen over so Finn gestured for Santana to have a seat beside him. She shoved Quinn's shoulder on her way to her seat as Quinn took her spot by Sam's side. Kurt sent Quinn a seceret wink and Mercedes gave a thumbs up. Artie beamed and waited as the song began to hum to a quiet beat. Sam's soft alto filled the emptiness in the room singing to its full force.

**i really hate to let this moment go  
touching your skin and your hair falling slow  
when your goodbye kiss, feels like this**

Quinn's soothing soprano entered at the beginnging of the chorus where she matched Sam's voice note for note.

**don't you wanna stay here a little while  
don't you wanna hold each other tight  
don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
don't you wanna stay here a little while  
we can make forever feel this way  
don't you wanna stay**

Sam backed off and let Quinn's beautiful voice take full power of the room and take charge of the audience.

**lets take it slow i don't want to move to fast  
i don't wanna just make love, i wanna make love last when your up this high, it's a sad goodbye**

Once again they joined together in Harmony as they slowly sang together. Sam faced Quinn and held her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Quinn's eyes watered at the romantic gestured that made her heart do flips inside her.

**don't you wanna stay here a little while  
don't you wanna hold each other tight  
don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight  
don't you wanna stay here a little while  
we can make forever feel this way  
don't you wanna stay**

Quinn placed one hand on his chest and tugged him forward in a motion she knew that he loved. Her fist was full of his black tshirt and his hand was stroking her golden hair in time with the beat as their voices sung together in perfect unison. As the ending chords rang out, the audience erupted into mass hysteria as they all clapped and shouted. Mr. Schuester smiled widley and clapped softly. Sam didn't look up at the audience thought and neither did Quinn. "I'm sorry for everything Sam. The kiss, hurting you, everything." Quinn babbled as a tear slipped down her cheek. Sam's thumb wiped it away soft and gently before he spoke. "I'm sorry too. It nearly killed me to see you with Finn. Quinn, you don't know what you do to me. I love you." He whispered as his lips inched forward to hover above hers. "I know. I love you too Sam, always so never forget that." She murmmured and his lips were on hers instantly. His arms slid around her waist and Quinn snaked her arms up his muscular shoulders and around his neck. Warmth spread throughout both of their bodies, as each sighed in content of one anothers arms. Sam finally broke off the kiss to gasp for air. "Damn it, I missed you so much." He replied. Quinn answered with a beaming smile and dragged his head down so she could capture his lips once more in a kiss that sealed the song that flowed through them both. The song of the love that would forever grow stronger.


End file.
